flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:ShadowClan
I changed my mind, since apparently the wiki is meant for roleplay. - - Any ShadowClan cat who is willing to roleplay here, you may. But remember this is temporary, because we obviously, and other clans, share a wikia. Dapplestar(sc 12:57, April 21, 2014 (UTC) The grey tabby looked across the snowy camp. It was dawn in their territory. The white slate of snow was dappled with various paw prints; some big, some small. Duskfall padded towards the apprentice den, not taking her time. "Honeypaw?" She mewed, her gaze darting across the area. The den seemed to be nearly bare. Her claws flexxed. Was'' Honeypaw'' late for her training for a change? ═Duskfall Rainfall trudged through the camp, towards her den. She got into the small cave and shivered. Then muttered something, "I HATE Bareleaf. I HATE it!." She cursed under her breath and flattened her ears. She was grumpy, and she did not want to be bothered. She lay her chin over her paws and stared at the falling snow. ~Rainfall (Err, are y'all roleplaying?) -She woke up immediently, Duskfall must be waiting! ''She dashed out at full speed without combing her fur with her sandpaper tounge. "Sorry!" She bumped into her mentor and as they crashed she fell on her back. "You didnt wake me up you furball!" She hissed, repeatedly groomign her fur. "What today?" She asked with the slightest smile. -Honeypaw Her ears tipped downwards. She noticed Rainfall with eyes glazed with concern. "Handling the weather okay over there, Rainfall?" Suddenly, she yelped as she was knocked over by her hyper apprentice. "You shouldn't need me to wake you up, you mouse-brain!" she replied, teasing the younger cat. "Today is battle tactics. Come on," she said, padding towards the clearing. She paused. "You can come, too, if you'd like, Rainfall!" she mewed, continuing to pad towards the snowy field. ═Duskfall She thought about it and decided to tag along. She heaved herself up, padding towards the two. She huffed once. She padded along with them, staring at her paws.~Rainfall (GRUMPGRUMP) She let out a purr, as she stopped in the middle of the clearing. ═Duskfall Hearing the chattery voices outside, Mothflight finally managed to awake. He felt as if he'd slept for an entire moon! His saw his own breath in the chilly air. ''What a cold day. He heaved himself up, his limbs numb and stiffened. As he set his paw outside, the cold ground sent a freezing shockwave through his body. He clenched his teeth, the cold prickled his skin. He looked up finding the other warriors who were awaken already and padding away. Blinking, he padded to the fresh-kill pile and chose himself a small vole. Mothflight padded back to the Warriors' den and settled in, taking a ravenous bite. The vole was tough, but it was good enough. ~Mothflight Dapplestar, who was laying down under the pine tree, which was the leader's den, saw Mothflight grab a piece of prey from the fresh kill pile. She decided to stand up, and walked towards the tom, stretching her hind legs as she went. She stopped and sat down infront of him, curling her long haired tail around her paws, "How are you, Mothflight?" she mewed with content. Dapplestar(sc 03:22, April 22, 2014 (UTC) He lifted his head from his meal, licking his whiskers, he nodded and meowed, "I'm fine, ShadowClan's been peaceful and interesting". He finished the vole with one last bite. With a glance at the leader, he added "Duskfall, Rainfall and Honeypaw went battle tactic training.." He sat down and began to groom his fur. ~Mothflight